Dolphin Dreamers
by TakaraYoshi
Summary: Takuya and the gang are having a reunion, but what happens when Zoe and Takuya sneak off to a carnival.


This is my first fanfic and I would like to dedicate it to my cousin who you know as TamerAquaWhoLovesGuilmon. Oh, and I don't own Digimon.

Dolphin Dreamers

"Come on guys hurry up!"a blond haired 13 year old girl named Zoe shouted.

"I'm ahead of you so you hurry up!"called her friend Takuya who was zooming past her. The two got in a race.

"I win!"they both shouted as they reach their destination, the beach. Takuya and Zoe stared at each other and laughed.

"A month or two ago they would have fought,"said their friend Kouichi.

"Those two have really gotten close,"said Koji, Kouichi's twin brother. JP, who had a crush on Zoe, grumbled.

"Well they are the only ones who stayed in contact,"Tommy, the youngest, said.

These six friends hadn't seen each other for almost a year. Now they were having a reunion at the beach. The reason Zoe and Takuya had stayed in contact was six months ago Zoe moved right across the street from Takuya and they had quickly became the closest of friends……….again.

"We came all the way out here and you're going to take a nap!"Takuya exclaimed when Zoe got out her beach towel and laid on the beach. She stuck her tounge out at him.

Takuya went out into the water with the others. On the beach, Zoe looked like she had fallen asleep. So Takuya took a nearby bucket and filled it with water. Quietly he crept over to where Zoe laid. When he was close enough he tipped the bucket.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT KANBARA!"Zoe said as she sprang to her feet. Takuya was so startled he threw the bucket drowning them both. "Takuya!"Zoe yelled and began chasing him down the beach. Soon they were out of the others' sight.

Zoe tackled Takuya to the ground. She turned him on his back. "now what do you have to say for yourself?"Zoe said.

"I'm sorry,"Takuya said.

"Thank you,"Zoe said and helped her best friend to his feet.

"Hey look a carnivel,"Takuya said, looking off into the distance.

"Why don't we go?"Zoe said.

"But the others-"

"They won't miss us,"

"But were in swimsuits,"

"So we'll just put our clothes on over them,"

"But we don't have them,"

"They're in my backpack,"Zoe said she reached into her backpack and pulled out both their clothes.

"Fine let's go," Takuya said taking his white T-shirt from Zoe.

"Yea!"Zoe squeeled and gave Takuya a hug, causing both of them to blush.

Zoe pulled away and threw on a purple shirt and jean shorts.

"The others aren't gonna be happy about this,"Takuya said, as the walked towards the carnivel.

Takuya and Zoe found out this was a special one night only carnivel. Everything was free! And, surprisingly, it wasn't very crowded.

"Hey look a haunted house! Let's go!"Takuya said.

"I don't know,"Zoe said.

"Aw, come on Zee. I'll be right there with you," Takuya pleaded.

"Fine, but if you try and scare me I'l knock your head off,"Zoe agreed.

"Deal,"Takuya said.

Takuya walked right in, but Zoe hesitated. Takuya took her hand. She smiled at him and walked in.

First they walked into a big room with a lot of doors. Cobwebs hung everywhere. A wolf howled from somewhere. Zoe squeezed Takuya's hand. He looked at her reassuringly.

They went through the door closest to them and were greeted by a vampire. Zoe sceamed and fell to her knees. The vampire vanished just as quickly as it came. "Great,here comes the teasing," Zoe thought.

"Zoe,"Takuya said and knelt down beside her. She was shaking. "Come on let's go,"Takuya got up and helped Zoe up too.

"Takuya, you're different than any guy I've ever met,"Zoe said staring lovingly at him, "Most would have teased me,"

"Well if you were any other girl in the world I probably would have, but – but," Takuya couldn't think of why he didn't want to tease Zoe. At least one that didn't involve him saying that he loved her.

They walked outside. Takuya was avoiding eye contact with Zoe and Zoe couldn't help staring at Takuya. Aside from that the day went smoothly. Night fell way too soon. They decided to end their day on the Ferris Wheel. It took a while for the cars to load, then they went around a few times. After about the fifth time the Ferris Wheel guy started stop every one at the top.

When Zoe and Takuya got up there all the carnivel's lights came on. Zoe still couldn't keep her eyes off Takuya and Takuya wouldn't make eye contact. He looked everywhere, but at Zoe. Some how his eyes wandered over and met Zoe's. He was locked in now he couldn't turn away.

Zoe couldn't believe it. Takuya had looked to her eyes. More importantly he didn't turn away. Even though Zoe had been staring at him all day now it seemed like she couldn't even blink.

But Takuya did, causing their lock to break. Both turned away, blushing. Takuya felt like kicking himself in the back of the head. He probably would never be able to stare into Zoe's eyes and have her stare back into his. Unless……

"Zoe?"Takuya said.

"Yeah?"Zoe said.

"I lo-… I really really like you as more than just a friend,"Takuya said.

"You mean that?"Zoe said, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Yes, I do,"Takuya said.

"I really really like you too,"Zoe said almost in a whisper. She laid her head on Takuya's shoulder.

All to soon the ride was over. On the way out Zoe and Takuya saw a pod of dolphins.

"I heard if you see a dolphin some one's wish was just granted or is going to be,"Takuya said.

They stayed a few minutes longer. Then Takuya and Zoe headed back to the hotel.

JP, Koji,and Kouichi were waiting for them. Tommy had fallen asleep.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?"JP yelled as Takuya and Zoe came in.

"At a carnivel,"Takuya said.

"Why?"Koji asked.

"Because we could,"Zoe said.

"Yeah and if you guys don't mind I'm tired and want to go to bed,"Takuya said.

"Me too,"Zoe said, "Goodnight, Takuya,"she walked over and gave Takuya a kiss on the cheek.They walked into their rooms, leaving the others speechless.

The next morning Takuya awoke to the sound of his name. "Takuya,Takuya please wake up," It was Zoe.

"What's going on?"Takuya asked.

"I want to talk to you,"Zoe said, "Get up and get dressed and meet me in the lobby,"

Ten minutes later both Takuya and Zoe were on their way down to the beach. Little did they know JP was not far behind.

Zoe led Takuya to a small beach apart from the rest of the beach. "My mom brought me here when I was little. She said this was were my dad proposed to her. I always wanted to have some one special enough to bring here with me."Zoe said then looked over at Takuya. She took his hand in hers. "Takuya, I can't lied to you. I don't like you."Takuya was startled and pulled away. He began to walk away. The hurt look on his face would stay forever in Zoe's mind. "Takuya, I love you,"she blurted out.

"What did you say?"Takuya asked.

"I said I love you,"Zoe said. Her heart was pounding with anticipation.

"Its taken me a long time to be able to say it, but now I don't want to stop saying it. I love you."

"Zoe,"Takuya sighed, "I love you, too. Always have, always will."He walked towards her and took her in his arms. Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared deeply into one anothers eyes, the space between their lips becoming smaller with every passing moment until finally it wasn't there at all.

JP, who had been spying on Takuya and Zoe, gasped as his long time crush and his best friend confessed their love for each other and kissed a kiss so passionate it left all other kisses in the dust. "They really love each other," JP muttered under his breath. With one last sigh he left the couple and headed back to the hotel.

Zoe and Takuya had finally parted. Still in each others' arms, they looked out at the sea. There was a pod of dolphins swimming in the distance.

"I guess you were right," Takuya said, "Dolphins do make wishes come true."

Well that's it. Please review. If y'all like it I'll post another one, I've got zillions.

Bye


End file.
